mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Boodoo
|release date = 2013-09-19 |release version = 1.2.0 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Ethereal |beds required = 10 |element1 = Shadow |element2 = Crystal |class = Ethereal |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Grumpyre and Jeeode |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 1,250 |selling price shard = 220 |placement xp = 110,000 |rare version = |composer version = Boodoo (Composer) }} Description The Boodoo is a navy blue humanoid monster whose appearance evokes that of tribal ceremonial wear. Its face is covered by an enormous gray-beige mask and a leafy orange and red headdress, so it is unknown what its face looks like. It also has black eyes with glowing purple pupils. Its face also has gray eyelids. The mask itself is skull-like, with teeth at its bottom, and there are eight small gold skulls in its headdress. There is a turquoise crystal on the mask's forehead, and there are six turquoise crystals in its headdress. There is also face painting on the mask. Its body has a lavender pattern on the chest that resembles a human ribcage, and bone patterns on its arms and legs. It has two feet, each with two toes, and always carries a pair of turquoise crystal shakers that are shaken to produce sound. It is implied that Boodoos themselves made the shakers with crystals they found somewhere, alongside many other artistic objects that remain unknown by players. The skull mask and skeletal pattern on its arms, legs, and chest represent its shadow element, while the Crystals on its head and instruments represent the crystal element. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by walking sideways back and forth like a crab then stopping the middle. This motion is a bit like that of the Bellowfish, but much faster and energetic. Song Audio sample: The Boodoo shakes its headpiece and strikes its crystal shakers together making to make sounds similar to a tambourine. Breeding The Boodoo can be bred using a combination of two pure element Ethereal Monsters. Possible combination(s): * + Grumpyre and Jeeode Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in shards per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Jeeode|9||Stritch Skin|6||Castanevine|18||Fossil-osaurus|17| }} Used in Breeding Strategy Name Origin The name "Boodoo" is a portmanteau of the word "voodoo" and the onomatopoeia for scaring, "boo". Voodoo or Vodou is a religion found in Haiti or in certain parts of North and South America. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * The Boodoo was introduced to the game on September 19th 2013. * The Boodoo is the one of the two monsters that make an instrumental sound by shaking its head, the other being the Yool. * The Boodoo is the one of the two double-element ethereal monsters with the element shadow to not sing, the other being the Arackulele. * In the Rare Boodoo's bio, it is hinted that the Boodoo may have a third eye hidden by its mask. * The Boodoo appears in Jammer Splash, and can only be one via the completion of the Ethereal Dungeon. ** When the Boodoo is unlocked, its name is spelled in CamelCase, as 'BooDoo'. This is the only place where it is written this way. Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Ethereal Category:Shadow Category:Crystal Category:Ethereal Island Category:Double Element Ethereal Monster